


Уроки фехтования

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Fencing, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Жизнь братьев до Темен-ни-Гру. Альтернативная версия.





	1. Весна

— Ай! Ну, зачем ты так?!  
Ну, в самом деле, зачем выбивать меч пинком, если я его и сам почти уронил? Теперь плечо болит так, что даже в глазах темнеет, и кровь снова потекла. Урод ты, Верджил... и я не внешность имел в виду... Хотя твоя прическа мне тоже не нравится.  
— Ничего, ты от этого не умрешь.  
— Да знаю, что не умру... Но ведь больно!  
— Привыкай. Враг тебя жалеть не станет.  
А то я сам не понимаю – можно подумать, ты меня очень жалеешь... Но врага я и не подпущу к себе так близко, пистолеты у меня на что? С удовольствием бы посмотрел, как ты от пуль уворачиваешься, жаль только, что договорились огнестрельным оружием не пользоваться. Хотя, тоже правильно. Так никому и в голову не придет, чем это мы занимаемся, укрывшись от чужих взглядов в этом заброшенном парке, а вот на звук выстрелов чего доброго, какие-нибудь... хммм... «стражи правопорядка» набежать могут. Подозреваю, ты с ними не желаешь общаться, точно также как и я.  
— Данте, хватит витать в облаках! Продолжаем!  
— Ну подожди еще, я даже меч поднять не могу, разве не видишь?  
Поднять может и смог бы, но точно не удержу, пока ключица полностью не срастется. Хорошо ты меня достал, хоть и самым концом клинка.  
— Забыл, что у тебя вторая рука есть? Могу напомнить.  
Знаю, что можешь. И каким способом. Спасибо, лучше не надо.  
— Верджил! Я же не левша!!!  
— Только не притворяйся, что ты меня не понимаешь. Ты должен научиться владеть обеими руками одинаково.  
— Я никому ничего не должен!  
Тебе – особенно. Только не думай, что я действительно ничего не понимаю. Просто в роли строгого наставника ты мне не слишком нравишься. Будь проще, брат... И не надо так ко всему придираться. Если б ты стал учителем математики, у тебя бы лучший ученик... на интеграле б повесился! Блин, ненавижу математику! Еще и за то, что вспоминается так не вовремя...  
Все-таки поднимаю меч левой рукой, потому что на правую рассчитывать пока еще рано. Придется последовать совету брата, тем более что ждать он не намерен и острие катаны замерло в неприятной близости от моего горла. Резким взмахом отбиваю клинок в сторону. Неплохо получается, но радоваться я, похоже, поспешил – от моей ответной атаки брат легко уходит. Слишком легко.  
Ну, ничего, сейчас я тебе покажу, что мой Мятеж настоящий меч, а не какая-то японская шпилька. Если не промахнусь, мало не покажется!  
Да-а-а. Это называется «размечтался». Как я ни стараюсь, он неуловим и недосягаем. Со стороны наш поединок выглядит примерно так: я бегаю, размахивая тяжелым клинком, Верджил избегает моих атак, уходя от них плавными скользящими движениями. Приходится все время остерегаться, чтобы он не оказался у меня за спиной. А то обязательно воспользуется представившейся возможностью...  
Нет, больше не попадусь! Свою порцию острых (в прямом смысле!) ощущений я на сегодня уже получил.  
  
Вот так мы и встречаемся почти каждую неделю, чтобы погоняться друг за другом с мечами. Полянку, затерявшуюся в почти непролазных зарослях шиповника, вытоптали так, что трава на ней не будет расти еще, наверное, лет десять. Общаться по-другому, не с оружием в руках, у нас как-то не получается. Слишком мы разные, хоть и должны быть похожи, как две капли воды. Близнецы, все-таки. Но Верджил изо всех сил старается отличаться от меня и внешне, и манерами. Меня уже начинают бесить его аристократические замашки. Не та эпоха на дворе, брат! И каким бы там великим и героическим не было прошлое, ты его не вернешь. Живи сегодняшним днем и наслаждайся им. Как я, например!  
А я как раз наслаждаюсь. Свободой, возможностью быть самим собой, яростью поединка и даже просто тем, что брат рядом, как много лет назад, когда мы еще даже не подозревали о том, кто мы есть на самом деле.  
Вот только что-то изменилось с тех пор. Нет, не что-то. _Он_ изменился, стал каким-то далеким, почти чужим. И мне очень хочется вернуть прежнего Верджила.  
Расшевелить эту холодную статую, доказать самому себе (и ему!), что под ледяным панцирем равнодушия тоже скрывается хоть что-то человеческое. Как ни стараюсь – все бесполезно. То ли это его хваленый самоконтроль, то ли, в самом деле, сердце у него застыло, превратившись в кусочек льда. Ну, прямо как в какой-то давно забытой сказке...  
Не верю. Он такой же, как я. Просто даже себе самому не хочет признаться в этом. Потому и ведет себя так расчетливо-правильно, словно на уроке фехтования.  
Заканчиваются подобные уроки всегда одним и тем же – я еле держусь на ногах от усталости, он неторопливо, одним плавным отточенным движением возвращает катану в ножны и уходит, удостоив меня очередным взглядом, полным презрения. Наверное, я мог бы его за это возненавидеть, но пока только не понимаю.  
Ну и что, что я проигрываю тебе чаще, чем ты мне? Это всего лишь игра. Просто радуйся, что сейчас ты – лучший. А я когда-нибудь наверстаю упущенное.


	2. Лето

После нескольких майских дождей растительность буйно пошла в рост, и парк превратился в настоящие джунгли. С одной стороны, просто замечательно, никому и в голову не взбредет выйти сюда на прогулку. Однако и мне как-то надо пробраться через эти кусты, которых еще две недели назад здесь точно не было. Ну, вообще-то были, но на полметра ниже и не такие густые. Проламываюсь сквозь них как танк, не разбирая дороги, забыв о том, что впереди крутой спуск. Глина размыта и пропитана водой, ботинки скользят, несмотря на рифленую подошву. Я отчаянно пытаюсь удержать равновесие, но все равно оказываюсь внизу гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал, крайне неизящно приземлившись рожей в густую поросль крапивы. Твою мать, противно-то как! Щеки, лоб, даже веки начинают гореть и чесаться. Хоть это проходит за какой-то десяток секунд, настроение уже безнадежно испорчено. Как можно жить в мире с природой, если она настолько зловредная! Прямо, как Верджил, когда он по какой-либо (неизвестной мне) причине не в духе.  
А сегодня настроение у него точно хорошим не будет, ведь я опоздал даже больше, чем обычно.  
Вот и он. Стоит на краю поляны в гордой позе памятника самому себе и смотрит с таким видом, словно я опоздал на прием к английской королеве. Ну и что? Подождал лишних десять минут? Тоже мне – трагедия! Интересно только: а как он сам ухитрился так быстро пробраться сквозь заросли, да еще не перепачкавшись при этом? Телепортировался, наверное. Вот бы мне научиться...  
— Чувство времени у тебя, надо полагать, _тоже_ отсутствует?  
— Почему «тоже»?  
— Мне сейчас огласить _весь_ список твоих недостатков? Слишком много времени понадобится.  
— Знаешь, Верджил, это _мои_ недостатки. Лично мне от них ни холодно, ни жарко!  
А тебе вообще должно быть фиолетово. Но ты ведь у нас Мистер Совершенство и считаешь, что все вокруг обязаны быть такими же?  
— Осмелюсь напомнить, что _тебе_ от этого может стать не жарко или холодно, а очень больно. Забыл, к чему обычно приводит твоя несобранность и неумение сосредоточиться?  
Хрен забудешь, если постоянно напоминают... И не только словами.  
Вот черт, снова он меня разозлил, хотя должен был я – его.  
— Хорош болтать, а? К бою!  
  
Все, как и в предыдущий раз. Два–три пробных выпада, столкновение клинков. Пока ни у кого нет явного преимущества. Отступаем, сходимся, ускоряем темп. Верджил как всегда быстр и непредсказуем. И как всегда совершенно спокоен. Он просто ждет, пока я совершу ошибку. И рано или поздно я все-таки ее совершаю, оступившись на влажной от росы траве и на мгновение опустив меч.  
На этот раз он наносит удар в правый бок. Проталкивая катану глубже, насквозь, еще и поворачивает ее. Приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы не взвыть от боли. Зачем я притворяюсь? Все равно Верджил по моему лицу поймет, что я чувствую. Ноги подкашиваются, но он не дает мне упасть, крепко держа за плечо. Отталкивает назад, выдергивая клинок.  
Лежу неподвижно, пытаясь отдышаться. Сколько времени он мне предоставит на этот раз? Минуту, две? Хоть бы пять, но об этом и мечтать не приходится. Вот, уже торопит:  
— Данте, вставай! Хватит притворяться!  
Лучше послушаться, пока он не разозлился окончательно. Черт, почему я не могу встать! И все плывет перед глазами…  
— Я... не… притворяюсь…  
Всего три слова, но даются они с таким трудом, а во рту появляется привкус крови. Что со мной происходит?  
— Верджил…  
Он подходит, наклоняется надо мной и что-то говорит, но я перестаю различать слова. Не чувствую боли, когда он меня приподнимает. Не вижу…  
  
Очнувшись, обнаруживаю, что лежу в своей комнате, на своей кровати. Ничего себе. Получается, я был без сознания все время, пока брат тащил меня сюда? Нет, скорее, телепортировался вместе со мной. Силен, нечего сказать.  
Он тоже здесь, стоит у окна и притворяется, что любуется пейзажем. Нечем там любоваться. Окно выходит на помойку.  
— Верджил, что это было?  
Он холодно смотрит на меня и снова отворачивается.  
— Моя ошибка. Задел крупный сосуд, а ты упал в обморок от потери крови.  
Уже идя к двери, добавляет:  
— Зато теперь будешь знать, что может случиться в реальном бою. Надеюсь, ты соизволишь запомнить этот урок.  
Ну и проваливай ко всем чертям! Я и не рассчитывал, что ты останешься со мной как заботливая сиделка.  
Хотя лучше бы остался. Потому что я хочу пить, а до стола, где стоит графин с водой и стакан – целых четыре шага. Бесконечно далеко. Интересно, если полностью сосредоточиться на своей цели – доберусь? Получается. Дойти, налить воду, почти не расплескав, и даже выпить. А когда ставлю стакан обратно, он переворачивается. Руки дрожат. И ноги тоже. Хватаюсь за край стола, но все равно падаю на колени. На шум появляется Верджил.  
— Если тебе что-то нужно, мог просто попросить.  
— Я думал, ты ушел…  
Брат поднимает меня на ноги – только для того, чтобы убедиться, что к самостоятельному передвижению я практически не способен; презрительно фыркнув, он тащит меня к кровати, а, уложив, не торопится уходить. Стоя надо мной, долго и внимательно разглядывает.  
Так и подмывает спросить: «Ну, что, доктор, жить буду?», но вдоволь насмотревшись, он сам выносит вердикт:  
— Думаю, тебе сегодня не стоит выходить из комнаты. Ужин принесу сюда.  
Одна только мысль о еде почему-то вызывает тошноту.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Тебя не спрашивали: хочешь или не хочешь.  
Еще бы добавил: «Сопротивление бесполезно!». Хотя, на самом деле, так и есть. Если уж решил накормить, то накормит. Всю жизнь не могу понять – кто из нас двоих упрямее?  
Чтобы он отстал, по крайней мере, сейчас, закрываю глаза и притворяюсь спящим. Ага, поверил, уходит. Почему-то сразу же возвращается. Судя по звукам, передвигает табурет к изголовью кровати и ставит на него стакан и графин. Ух ты, заботливый какой! Или ему просто неинтересно еще раз меня поднимать и тащить…  
Засыпаю по-настоящему.  
Проснувшись поздним вечером, обнаруживаю отсутствие брата в пределах видимости (и слышимости тоже) и наличие на столе обещанного ужина. Ладно, я, кажется, действительно проголодался...


	3. Осень

Дни похожи один на другой. Очередная случайная (и абсолютно идиотская по сути) работа приносит небольшую сумму денег и непреодолимое желание выспаться. Причем, отключив телефон и забаррикадировав двери, чтобы никакая сволочь больше не посмела...  
Остаток недели проходит скучно. Бильярд надоел до чертиков, музыкальный автомат в который раз заглох без всякой причины, рухлядь помоечная! Девушек, достойных внимания, вообще не попадалось. Все разъехались в теплые края, что ли? Единственное развлечение в жизни – очередной спарринг с братом. Без шуток, действительно развлечение. Во-первых, потому что помахать мечом я вообще люблю, а он предоставляет мне такую возможность регулярно. Во-вторых, хочется понять, чего же добивается Верджил? Не может такого быть, чтобы он рассматривал меня исключительно в качестве манекена для отработки какого-нибудь экзотического приема…  
Брат часто обвиняет меня в том, что я не хочу думать? Ну, что ж накануне очередного «урока» самое время сесть и поразмыслить. Прихватив несколько банок пива – вдруг на дне одной из них притаилось вдохновение?  
К тому моменту, как пиво заканчивается, меня посещает довольно интересная идея. К изучению всяких наук я всегда был равнодушен, и мне трудно сформулировать ее правильно…  
Катана как оружие практически безинерционна (о, слово какое! хотя, может и не то), потому-то брат может остановить ее в любой момент или изменить направление удара. Что и дает ему просто огромный выигрыш в скорости. Если же я промахиваюсь, остановиться удается не сразу, вес меча не позволяет. А он этим успешно пользуется.  
А если воспользуюсь я? Вместо того, чтобы пытаться остановиться, – сделать лишний шаг. Но не вперед, а назад и в сторону. Нанести удар с разворота. Даже у Верджила не хватит сил его парировать. А увернуться он может и не успеть.  
К тому же, катана плохо подходит для фехтования по-европейски. Из-за того, что та штучка, которая находится там, где у любого приличного меча должна быть гарда, на самом деле – не гарда. Что тоже наводит на интересные мысли. Я давно заметил, что мои удары он старается принимать на середину клинка. А вот у моего меча гарда есть, массивная, тяжелая, с острыми гранями. Интересно, Верджил, если я врежу ею тебе по пальцам, сможешь ли ты удержать катану в руке? Думаю, что нет.  
Ну, теперь держись! Устрою-ка я тебе пару сюрпризов!  
  
Просто сгораю от нетерпения осуществить свои замыслы, желательно все сразу. Потому впервые прибегаю на заветную полянку раньше брата. На целых полчаса. Он как всегда пунктуален – является в точно назначенное время, секунда в секунду. И как всегда безупречно невозмутим. Если даже удивился тому, что я не опоздал, не выдал этого ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом.  
И снова все как всегда. До поры до времени, я надеюсь. Брат позволяет мне атаковать, спокойно и как-то даже лениво отбивая удары или уворачиваясь от них. На лице – маска ледяного безразличия, в глазах – непоколебимая уверенность в том, что именно он контролирует ситуацию. Нисколько не удивлен этим.  
Его тактику я давно разгадал. Верджил попросту ждет пока я устану, и он сможет практически безнаказанно учинить надо мной какую-нибудь очередную изощренную пакость. Ну что ж. Пусть. Он даже не догадывается, что именно сейчас его поведение мне только на руку.  
Еще раз бросаюсь на него с разбега, снова почти промахиваюсь и... получаю возможность осуществить свой замысел.  
Кажется, Верджил успевает сделать шаг назад, но этого недостаточно. Тяжелый клинок врезается в грудь, круша ребра, и я уже не могу его остановить.  
Стою и смотрю на свой меч, покрасневший от середины клинка до острия, на тяжелые яркие капли, падающие с него на землю. Я не хотел!  
Первое, что вижу, обернувшись, – тоже кровь. Кровью забрызганы осенние листья у нас под ногами, насквозь пропитан его роскошный синий плащ. И – алая струйка, проворно побежавшая из угла рта...  
— Верджил!  
Брат поднимает голову и смотрит на меня с явной насмешкой, улыбаясь окровавленными губами.  
— Со мной… все в порядке... – голос хриплый, но слова произнесены вполне отчетливо.  
Однако! Я после такого наверняка бы валялся в полной отключке, а он даже говорить способен. В этом брат точно сильнее меня, и регенерация у него гораздо быстрее. Обзавидоваться можно.  
Хочу помочь ему встать, но Верджил отталкивает мою руку и поднимается сам, лишь слегка опираясь на катану. И тут же направляет острие в мою сторону:  
— Ну что, продолжим?  
— А может, хватит на сегодня? Давай в другой раз...  
Пусть он крепче и выносливее, чем я, пусть старается стоять прямо, потому что гордость и упрямство не позволяют ему показать слабость. Все равно, на то, чтобы полностью оправиться от последствий такой раны, даже ему понадобится не меньше часа.  
— Почему хватит? Ты же видишь – я могу продолжать.  
— А я уже устал! – для наглядности опираюсь на меч.  
— Так скоро? – Верджил одаривает меня уничтожающим взглядом. – Надеюсь, до следующего раза тебе хватит времени отдохнуть?  
— И тебе удачи во всем! – не удержавшись, напутствую его вслед. Просто достала его привычка уходить, не попрощавшись.  
Он, как всегда, не обращает внимания. Зато ушел. Ну, надо же, поверил. Хоть я и не настолько устал, как пытался изобразить. На самом деле, я хочу не отдохнуть, а подумать. Спокойно подумать, блин, не отвлекаясь на твою катану под ребрами!


	4. Зима

Снег под холодными лучами зимнего солнца искрится, как блестки на груди стриптизерш в ночном клубе, куда меня снова-таки не впустили. На входе новый охранник, который со мной еще не знаком и посоветовал подрасти немного, а пока довольствоваться журналами с фотографиями тех же красоток. Сначала возникло желание немедленно дать ему в ухо, но остановила мысль, что могу перестараться, случайно показать, что я сильнее, чем полагается обычному человеку. Блин, спасибо папочке-демону и за это, и за то, что выгляжу младше своего реального возраста! Интересно получается, как выполнять всякие скользкие поручения, так я достаточно взрослый, а с девочками пообщаться – ни-ни?! Нелогично, как сказал бы мой старший на полчаса братец. Вот, кстати, о нем. Я снова в раздумьях. Вопросов больше, чем ответов. И кое-что кажется мне совершенно непостижимым. Ну, то, что я совершенно не понимаю брата, для меня давно уже не новость. Такой вот он замысловатый и загадочный... Гораздо хуже то, что я не знаю, как поступать, что делать дальше. Такое впечатление, словно я случайно сдвинул крошечный камешек, но из-за него на меня вот-вот обрушится лавина. Однако я не могу понять, что же не так.  
Единственное, что я однозначно понимаю – все то, что я замыслил и тщательно обдумывал, пытаясь спланировать заранее ход поединка, оказалось почти неприменимо на практике. Точнее, практически невыполнимо. Даже нереально. Словно брат точно также просчитал наперед все мои действия.  
Как бы я ни старался, на пути моего меча постоянно оказывается его катана. И, по-прежнему, — серединой клинка. Так что заехать Верджилу по пальцам никак не получается. Вся моя тактика пошла коту под хвост, под ручку со стратегией...  
Теперь снова приходится задумываться о том, чего мне следует ожидать от него. По моим наблюдениям, за прошедший год он успел опробовать (да, именно на мне! на ком же еще...) все возможные разновидности режущих, секущих и полосующих ударов. А я вполне сносно научился от них уклоняться, уворачиваться или парировать. В конце концов, достаточно просто вовремя сделать шаг назад и вместо серьезной раны отделаешься пустяковым порезом, на который и внимание обращать не стоит.  
Однако сейчас брат, похоже, решил полностью сосредоточиться на освоении ударов колющих, что меня ничуть не радует. При его молниеносной быстроте от них черта с два увернешься. Очень часто я и заметить ничего не успеваю. Или замечаю, когда уже поздно.  
Вот, к примеру, любимый удар Верджила, всегда безупречно точный и неуловимо быстрый, – в правую половину груди, так чтобы острие вышло из спины чуть ниже лопатки. Впервые он опробовал его на мне еще в конце лета. Я тогда попытался уклониться, сделав шаг в сторону, и мне это почти удалось. Почти. Лезвие пронзило не грудь, а правую руку чуть выше локтя, заставив выронить меч. Но брат почему-то не удовлетворился достигнутым результатом и, выдернув клинок, еще и полоснул меня по шее. На этом собственно тренировка и завершилась, потому что я был не в состоянии продолжать. Даже сам не понял, как оказался сидящим на земле в луже собственной крови. Хоть и пытался сразу зажать рану ладонью, но помогло это не слишком. Верджил просто стоял рядом, глядя, как я борюсь с головокружением и слабостью, и, убедившись, что падать в обморок на этот раз не стану, повернулся и ушел. А я посидел еще немного, кое-как поднялся и поплелся домой, останавливаясь передохнуть у каждого второго дерева. Кажется, несколько раз падал на колени, а по лестнице поднимался чуть ли не на четвереньках. Уж лучше бы действительно вырубился, тогда, по крайней мере, и принесли бы домой, и уложили...  
Поначалу я еще утешал себя мыслью о том, что в следующий раз получится. Не получилось. Результат оказался примерно таким же – проколотое насквозь плечо и глубокий порез на виске. Кроме слабости, еще и голова дико разболелась. Так сильно, что я оказался неспособен слушать и понимать, когда Верджил толкнул очередную речь на тему моего неумения защитить себя. В тот момент хотелось лишь одного – чтобы он заткнулся и убрался отсюда поскорее.  
В дальнейшем я пробовал парировать этот удар, и всегда – неудачно. Так что уже привык, задерживая дыхание, ждать, когда уйдет боль и ощущение нехватки воздуха, хотя однажды все-таки попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но единственным, чего я тогда добился, был приступ мучительного кашля.  
Подозреваю, что и в этот раз следует ожидать чего-то подобного. Ну, что же, морально я к этому готов. В том числе, и к комментариям брата насчет моего «стереотипного поведения, которое легко просчитать на десять ходов вперед», «неумения адекватно оценить противника» и так далее, остальное я просто не запомнил.  
Но чего он все-таки добивается?! Попробуй пойми... возникли кое-какие мысли, однако и сомнения в их правильности тоже... аааууу... спать-то как хочется... неудивительно – набегался по всему городу... а заработал – на пиццу не хватит...  
  
Утро тоже выдалось ясным. Снег весело скрипит под ногами. Он еще не слишком глубок. По крайней мере, в ботинки не набивается.  
Люблю снег. Вообще люблю такую погоду. Особенно после мерзкой осенней слякоти и непрекращающегося дождя. Интересно, какая погода нравится Верджилу? Понятия не имею, даже не знаю – замечает ли он вообще, что происходит вокруг...  
Хотя мое отсутствие в назначенное время в назначенном месте точно заметил.  
— Я уж надеялся, что ты научился не опаздывать.  
Жди-надейся, авось чего-нибудь когда-нибудь дождешься.  
— Да вот, решил дать тебе время полюбоваться пейзажем!  
— Хватит пустой болтовни. К бою!  
Вот и поговорили... Как всегда.  
Снова Верджил позволяет мне атаковать, выжидая удобного для себя случая, когда я раскроюсь или совершу какую-нибудь ошибку. Под его пристальным взглядом, отслеживающим каждое мое движение, я чувствую себя так, словно попал в перекрестье оптического прицела.  
Вот интересно: всю жизнь не могу понять – почему брат так упорно не желает пользоваться пистолетами? Умеет ведь. И, судя по нашим детским успехам в стрельбе по консервным банкам, из него должен был получиться отличный стрелок. Но с тех пор, как мне кажется, Верджил ни разу к огнестрельному оружию не прикасался. Вот почему, а?!  
Нет, прочь посторонние мысли! Я сейчас должен точно так же следить за каждым его движением, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда он перейдет в наступление.  
Долго ждать не приходится.  
Вот его знаменитый удар. И я делаю шаг вправо.  
Лезвие проходит точно сквозь сердце. Почти без боли. Или я просто не успеваю ее почувствовать.  
Тишина и темнота.  
  
Первое, что я ощущаю, придя в себя, – пальцы Верджила на моем запястье. Пульс считает, что ли? Эй, братец, а не поступить ли тебе в медицинский колледж? Выучишься на врача – будешь лечить людей, которых терпеть не можешь!  
— Ты очнулся? Посмотри на меня.  
Открываю глаза. Ничего себе! Настолько серьезным и озабоченным брата я до сих пор не видел. Серьезен-то он почти всегда, но таким взглядом на меня не смотрел еще ни разу. А я почему-то совсем не чувствую себя умирающим. Даже странно. Так, голова слегка кружится, и снова пить хочется, словно я неделю бродил по пустыне. Облизываю пересохшие губы.  
— Дай воды.  
Он стремительно исчезает из поля зрения и тут же возвращается с полным стаканом. Обняв за плечи, приподнимает меня, так бережно и даже нежно, словно боится причинить боль. На Верджила это никак не похоже...  
— Не торопись. Пей осторожно.  
Я и не тороплюсь. Растягиваю удовольствие – иногда обычная вода оказывается невероятно вкусной.  
Он все так же бережно опускает меня на подушку. Вот теперь, похоже, настало время чтения наставлений и высказывания упреков.  
— До этого дня я был уверен, что знаю наизусть все глупости, которые ты способен совершить. Но такого не ожидал. С каких пор ты стал путать «право» и «лево»? Что это было, Данте?  
— Моя ошибка.  
Мда. Похоже, я выбрал не те слова. Или не ту интонацию. Вот это взгляд! Выражение лица, как всегда каменное, но, судя по глазам, я каким-то образом сумел довести брата до белого каления.   
Старательно делаю вид, что ничего не подразумевал. Совсем ничего!  
Верджил пристально смотрит на меня, затем почему-то на пустой стакан, который все еще держит в руке. Ого! Неужели в стену запустит? Я бы на его месте именно это и сделал...  
Нет, встает, не торопясь идет к столу, аккуратно ставит стакан. Вернувшись ко мне, снова садится рядом и задает совершенно неожиданный вопрос:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Только скажи честно!  
— Просто замечательно! – заявляю я и в подтверждение пытаюсь сесть.  
Получается без особого труда. Легкая слабость не в счет. Пройдет очень скоро, я в этом уверен.  
На мою торжествующую улыбку брат сначала смотрит с недоумением, потом, видимо, о чем-то догадывается…  
— Тогда поздравляю! Похоже, уроки фехтования тебе больше не нужны.  
Встает и направляется к двери.  
— Верджил!  
— Всему остальному ты можешь научиться и сам.  
Дверь не захлопывается с треском, а тихо, почти беззвучно, закрывается.  
Ну, нормально, а? В сложившейся ситуации, наверное, обидеться должен был я. И что ему не так? То, что я сам догадался, в чем дело? Не дал поиграть в мудрого наставника? Извини, брат, ты должен был знать, что у меня просто не хватит терпения.  
  
Все началось с моей привычки заглядывать через плечо, когда ты читаешь. Чаще всего, убедившись, что это очередное заумное занудство, я терял всякий интерес к книге. Пока не заметил, что иногда ты берешь карандаш и кое-что подчеркиваешь. Несомненно, важное для тебя, хотя ни разу не мог понять, чем именно.  
И однажды, не помню, в какой из книг, я наткнулся на слова, подчеркнутые дважды, с нажимом. «То, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее». Фраза была довольно странной, потому и запомнилась, чтобы всплыть из памяти позже. Совсем недавно. И как нельзя более кстати.  
Когда мне пришло в голову, что после каждой полученной раны я в чем-то неуловимо меняюсь. Чуть легче стал переносить боль, чуть быстрее восстанавливаться. Я действительно становился сильнее.  
А потом я вспомнил ту ночь, когда после долгих безуспешных поисков тетя Элинор обнаружила тебя на заброшенном кладбище. Измученного, дрожащего от холода, с ног до головы покрытого засохшей кровью. Хотя поспешно вызванный врач не обнаружил ни одной царапины. Полиция также пребывала в полном недоумении, в конечном итоге списав увиденное на незаконченный ритуал шайки сатанистов (которых они, наверное, еще долго и упорно искали), а твое молчание объяснив потерей памяти после пережитого стресса. Ты никому не рассказал, что случилось, а до меня дошло только сейчас, что та кровь была именно твоя. И, судя по ее количеству, ты должен был умереть в ту ночь. Но ведь, не умер, правда? Как и я сегодня.  
Шаг за шагом, точнее мысль за мыслью, я обо всем догадался. А другого способа проверить просто не было. И я был настолько уверен, что даже не задумывался: а что будет, если я ошибся? Но я все же оказался прав.  
Ты пытался приучить меня к боли и смерти постепенно, шаг за шагом? Зря. В холодную воду надо прыгать сразу. Теперь ты злишься из-за того, что я дошел до этого сам. Тоже зря. Мог бы и объяснить, просто взять и все рассказать. Думаешь, я бы не поверил?  
Нет, скорее ты считал, что у меня не хватит терпения выслушать. В этом ты возможно прав. Ну и что? Объяснил бы еще проще. Одним ударом Ямато. Или даже моего собственного меча, который ты не раз выбивал у меня из рук и, усмехаясь, ловил в воздухе.  
Поверь, я бы не обиделся. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. И ненадолго. Ты же мой брат, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
